From the past, it has been known that a stereo image capture device using two image capture optical systems captures a stereo image consisting of an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye (for example, refer to Patent Document #1). By employing an arrangement in which a predetermined spacing is provided between the two image capture optical systems, this type of stereo image capture device creates parallax between the two images that are obtained by capturing images of the same photographic subject.
Furthermore, an image capture device is known that synthesizes image data for an image upon any desired image surface (for example, refer to Patent Document #2). By extracting the outputs of predetermined photoelectric conversion elements from a pixel array that is disposed behind a set of microlenses that form a microlens array, this image capture device has a function of synthesizing image data in which the focal point is matched to a focal subject that is positioned at any desired photographic distance.    Patent document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Heisei 8-47001.    Patent document #2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-4471.